Sin
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: How can she know the difference between right and wrong, when the wrong things feel so right?
1. Chapter 1

_Never fight an inanimate object- P.J. O'Rourke_

* * *

It was raining when Kagome died.

The streets were slick with water, and rivulets of the cold liquid poured down her neck, face and back as she began her walk back from the library.

As much as she hated Saturday studying, she had promised Hojo that she would go. He had spent the entire time _attempting_ to flirt with her.

Kagome did actually need to study for her upcoming exam.

When she was finished her schooling, Kagome wanted to be a doctor, like her late grandmother.

Actually, it was her grandmother who had wanted it.

Kagome shielded her books with her chest and back.

"Stupid Kagome!" She scolded. "Forgetting your coat!"

She muttered several choice words under her breath, and looked both ways before crossing the street.

There was a loud screech.

* * *

Hojo stepped out of the library _exactly_ ten minutes after Kagome had.

There were several people watching the intersection before the large dry building, shielding themselves with umbrellas.

Hojo darted out, tapping a woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," He smiled politely as she turned. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure myself, but that bus," She pointed to the vehicle parked to the side of the street. "Hit a young woman as she was crossing the street."

"How terrible." Hojo murmured.

A river of red flooded down the steel slope as the paramedics lifted the injured female into the back of the ambulance.

Hojo got a flash of black hair and then he turned, heading for his own home.

* * *

"Hello Highrashi residence. Mimi speaking." Souta glanced up as his mother answered the ringing phone.

_'Ma'am, may I have a moment of your time?'_

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

_'My name is Muso, and I work at the hospital.'_

"Okay."

_'It may come across as sudden, ma'am, but your daughter, Kagome, is in the emergency unit.'_ He continued. _'Ive sent a police car down to your home to pick you and your son up, so you can join her here for her last moments.'_

"Thank you." Mimi dropped the phone, and headed for the front door. "Souta, shoes."

The younger boy scurried for his sneakers, and then opened the door, following his mother into the rain as the police car stopped before their home.

**-:-**

"My name is Mimi Higurashi. My daughter was brought in not long ago."

The nurse nodded, smacking her gum and pointing her towards the emergency ward.

"Room one, on your right."


	2. Chapter 2

_The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense- Tom Clancy_

* * *

Kagome did not expect seven extremely handsome young men to be hovering over her when she opened her eyes.

Their murmured voices didn't make sense for several minutes.

"Be quiet, Grimmjow." The slender male with pink hair nodded to her. "She's awake."

"Don't tell me what to do, Szayel. We're all equal here." Grimmjow snarled, running his tan fingers through his blue hair.

"That's what he wants you to think." The silver haired man smirked.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Gin?" Szayel frowned.

Gin shrugged.

"Well, we're obviously not all equal." The one with black hair snorted. "We all have different skills, which as a whole, makes us a good team."

"Shut up, Hisagi." The taller male with black hair hit the shorter one. "We are not a team."

"Well, maybe." The one with red hair grinned. "But I'm keeping out of this."

"Stop fighting." The quiet brown haired male murmured, silencing them all. "Can you see you've frightened her?"

"What are you talking about, Starrk?" Grimmjow grumbled.

Starrk lifted Kagome gently from the ground, and moved her to a pile of pillows nearby, placing a towel around her shoulders and rubbing her hair with another.

"She's freezing, and you haven't noticed." He sighed, glaring up at the other males.

"Of course." Szayel grabbed another towel, removing her shoes and socks to dry her feet. The two men worked in silence, and the other partially dressed males seated themselves around the room.

"Are you alright?" Starrk asked once Szayel retreated.

Kagome blinked her bright blue eyes, then nodded.

"Can I ask your name?" He titled his head, slate eyes curious.

"Kagome Higurashi." She muttered, hands fisting her long shirt.

"Welcome to Tevere Fortis." Starrk smiled.

"Um," Kagome twisted her fingers. "Why am I here? The last thing I remember was getting hit by something."

"Ah." Gin spoke up. "That was a bus."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"There is a prophecy," Szayel began as he returned.

"A really old one." The tall male interrupted.

"Nnoitra, shut up." Grimmjow hissed, waving a hand. The torch lights dimmed.

"There is a prophecy, told many years ago by an ancient oracle; a young woman, with hair as black as night and eyes like sapphires, would appear before seven men. In return for reversing something recent, she would set them free from their prison."

"So, here we are." The redhead smiled sadly. "Trapped, and with the power to bring you back to life."

"What does this deal-"

"You've just got to set us free." Gin swung his feet against the high couch he was seated on.

"And that's it?" She frowned, tugging a piece of hair.

The men all nodded.

"Alright, deal."

Starrk snapped his fingers, and Kagome vanished.

"Did you have your fingers crossed, Renji?" Hisagi asked. Renji held up his hand.

"Me too." He lifted his own.

Each other the seven young males lifted their hand.

"She has no idea what's she's in for, does she?" Gin laughed.

Szayel shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to a blaring machine.

"I'm afraid she's passed away, Mrs. Higurashi." The doctor explained.

"Mama..." Kagome croaked, gaining at least eight stares.

"Kagome!"

"Doctor, how is this possible?" One of the nurses asked, frowning.

He shook his head, too awed to speak.

"Kagome, you're alive!" Souta sobbed, launching himself at his sister's arm.

She nodded, dizzy.

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, we'll keep her here for several days. Run some tests, and the send her back home in a week. How does that sound?"

Mimi nodded, gathering Souta and bustling out of the room as Kagome drifted off.

* * *

It was nearly a week and a half later, but Kagome managed to walk out of the hospital herself.

There were several people waiting outside, and one rushed forward.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled, skidding to a stop. "I'm so sorry! I should have walked you home!"

"It's alright, Hojo-kun."

"Kagome," A news reporter thrust a microphone under her nose. "Can you-"

"No questions at this time." Mimi growled, ushering Kagome into the car.

* * *

Kagome continued her classes, as usual, and spent many hours under the watch of the media, her peers, doctors and mother.

She was in the bathroom, drying her hair when the seven males appeared before her. She nearly screamed.

"Turn on the radio, Kagome." Szayel pointed to the radio beside her, and then waited as she turned it on.

"We need to talk." Nnoitra's eyes narrowed, and the others nodded.

"Now!?" She hissed, clutching her towel. "Get the hell out of my mirror!"

"Do you know who Kohaku Tang is?" Starrk asked. Kagome nodded.

"He takes Painting with me. Why?"

"What you're going to do tomorrow, is talk to him." Renji explained. "Tell him 'Fire burns where no ice can occur.'"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's the password. Within the next month or so," Gin continued. "Tell your mother that you think it's time for you to move out. Make sure you're in an apartment near Kohaku's."

"Why?" Kagome frowned, running a brush through her hair.

"He's got the nearest portal to the Netherworlds." Hisagi smiled, crossing his legs beneath him.

"And that's where you are, where Tevere Fortis is." She realized, nodding.

The males grinned.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow." Grimmjow cut off the connection.

* * *

Kagome shifted, twirling a paint brush around her fingers as her eyes swept over her canvas.

"You seem a little hesitant today, Higurashi-san." The male beside her murmured, focused on the lines he was making for his bridge.

"Just unsure, Tang-san." She smiled brightly, lowering her hand. "I'm sorry if I distracted you."

"No at all." He smiled back.

"May I ask a question?" Kagome tilted her head, suddenly examining her canvas with more excitement.

"Ask away!" He ran a hand through his black ponytail.

"What fire burns where no ice can occur?"

Kohaku was silent for several minutes.

"An interesting way of phrasing the password. I'll tell you about it over a cup of coffee at the campus cafe." He assured.

Kagome nodded, dipping her paintbrush in the red she had brought to her station.

* * *

"Where did you get the password from?" Kohaku asked, after receiving his cup of coffee.

"Renji."

"Ah," Kohaku nodded. "This is them calling on the favor I owe them."

"I won't ask," Kagome shook her head. "But I've been told to meet them in Tevere Fortis."

"Getting you in and out is not a problem. It's convincing Rukia and Kagura to look the other way while I do it."

"Who and who?"

"Me-"

"-and me."

Two black haired females slid into the booth beside them. One was tall, with large brests and mahogany eyes, while the other was short, with no brests and plum eyes.

"You're talking about us again, Kohaku." The taller one smirked. "So this must be the new one."

He shifted in his seat.

"What's your name?" The short one asked, turning her cold eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome."

The short one nodded. "Have you made the deal?"

Kagome nodded.

"They haven't told you everything yet then. You want a meeting later this evening." The tall one fixed her eyes on Kagome too.

"And you guys are?" Kagome hinted, sipping her mocha latte.

"Kagura and Rukia." The two woman replied. "We're Kohaku's babysitters and guards of the Netherworld."

"I don't need babysitting." Kohaku growled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Well, his Majesty seems to think so." Rukia snorted. "Especially after your little fiasco."

Kohaku flushed, and his attention went to the grounds in his cup. Kagome chuckled quietly.

"Why are you in college, Kagome-san?" Kagura tilted her head, crimson lips lifting into a pretty smile.

"My grandmother wanted me to be a doctor." She sighed.

"Why take painting then?"

"Because I like to paint." The sapphire eyed woman shrugged, pulling paper and a pen from her bag. "Tang-san, may I have your address?"

"Nonsense." Kagura snorted, crossing her arms. "I'll pick you up from your house."

"Do you-"

"We don't need your address, Kagome-san. We know where everyone lives." Rukia smirked, lifting herself away and exiting the cafe with Kagura.

Kagome blinked as they left, finishing her coffee and hurrying for the city bus.

* * *

"Mama, I'm going out!" Kagome called as she hurried down the stairs.

"With who?" Mimi asked from the kitchen, pausing in her vegetable chopping.

"Some friends from school."

"Alright." Mimi nodded, even as Kagome strode out the door.

Kagura met the raven at the bottom of her shrine's steps, materializing out of the shadows.

"Good evening, Kagome." Kagura plucked a feather from her tight bun. "Shall we go?"

Kagome nodded, staring in slight shock as Kagura launched the feather into the air and jumped on.

Only when Kagome was airborn, and zipping through the city did she realize that she was flying, and let out a short scream.

"Would you be quiet?" Kagura hissed, fiddling with the sleeves of her kosode.

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as they began lowering onto Kohaku's fire escape.

"We're back." Kagura snapped open the door and rolled her eyes.

Kohaku grinned, busy and in the middle of a wrestling match with Rukia.

"I leave you for a few minutes and come back to this." The woman sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about your sanity."

"It disappeared a long time ago." Kohaku lifted an eyebrow, straight faced.

"Let's send Kagome-san to Tevere Fortis." Rukia pushed the young male off her and moved to the closet, retrieving a very white sword.

Kagura nodded and lifted a feather-like dagger from her sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back, Kagome." Starrk murmured, bowing as he yawned. "You look great."

"Im not wearing anything fancy..." Kagome stopped, staring down at her clothes. Her jeans and baggy shirt had vanished and in their place was a floor length Egyptian style white gown. Her hair had been pulled away from her face by golden clips and good bangles adorned her ankles and wrists. "What the hell?!"

"The portal does many strange things." Szayel appeared, pushing up his glasses. "Changing one's clothes, for example. You look ravishing."

"T-thank you..." She spluttered.

"This way. The rest are waiting." Szayel offered an arm, which Kagome took.

The pinkette led her into a large room with a hovering glass table set in the center. Six handsome, serious looking men awaited, though Starrk seems to be drifting off.

"Nice of you to join us this evening, Higurashi." Nnoitra smirked.

Szayel pushed her roughly into the seat at the end of the table, facing a cushion filled, jewel encrusted throne draped with multicolored silk.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Now the deal," Hisagi hummed, tapping his fingers against the glass. "We didn't go into full detail did we, Wrath?"

"Not at all, Pride." Grimmjow shook his head, teal eyes glinting dangerously.

"What about you, Sloth?"

"What!? I didn't do it!" Starrk snorted himself awake.

"What...Those are...three of the deadly Sins." Kagome seemed confused.

"Correct. Meet the Sins."

"Are you some fucked up boy band with crazy amounts of wealth or something? Cause I don't want any part of this if you are."

"We're not a fucking boy band!" Grimmjow roared, slamming his hands on the table. "We're the Seven Sins. And you've agreed to set us free."

Kagome gulped.

"Grimmjow." Szayel lifted a hand. "I am Gluttony, Grimmjow is Wrath, Hisagi is Pride, and Starrk is Sloth...which is obvious."

"Lust." Renji smirked, winking at her.

"Envy." Gin waved.

"And Nnoitra is Greed." Renji pointed to the tall male, who huffed.

"I still don't-"

"You don't have a choice." Nnoitra scoffed. "It was the deal. And you can't go back on it."

"What exactly...Do I have to do?" Kagome murmured.

"See this chair?" Renji gestured to the throne. Kagome nodded. "This is where our Mistress will sit. She commands us all."

"Perhaps you will become our Mistress." Hisagi arched an eyebrow.

"The deal?" Kagome tapped her foot.

"You are practically as pure as they come." Szayel pushed up his glasses. "To free us, you must indulge."

"What?" The raven female frowned.

"You've gotta sin." Grimmjow grinned. "But not on purpose."

"That's it? That's so easy!" Kagome snorted.

"But you haven't sinned since you were small."

"Oh..."

"If you don't free all of us within seven years..." Gin drew his fingers across his throat.

Kagome lifted her hands.

"Don't worry. We've got faith in you." Starrk sleepily patted her hand.

"Now, about your new apartment," Renji leaned forward, grinning. "If you can put up with Kohaku and his whores,"

"Rukia and Kagura are not whores." Szayel sighed. "They are more accurately defined as sluts. A whore is a woman who sells her body as a prostitute, where as a slut-"

"Does he have a mute button?" Kagome asked Gin, who shook his head.

"Unfortunatly not." The silver haired male pouted.

"As I was saying, as long as you can bear the three, you can move in with Kohaku."

"Oh. Thank you." Kagome was silent a moment. "Why does Kohaku owe you a favor?"

"We arrange a meeting between himself and his sister every full moon." Starrk murmured. "The king's general had his eye on her for a while, and when she accidentally died early, he brought her here."

"Somehow Sango, that's the Queen's general and Kohaku's sister, got in touch with her brother. They'd been meeting secretly for over five years, when somebody caught them."

"Oh, that's kind of sweet." The female smiled, twirling a lock of hair. "What happened to the King's general?"

"They got married." Renji grumbled, looking disappointed. Kagome didn't question, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"This way, Kagome." Szayel led her back to the portal, which was glowing green. "We hope to see you soon."

"Sure." She muttered, stepping in and appearing before the two females and Kohaku.

"You're back." Kohaku offered her a cup of tea, which she took gratefully. "How did it to?"

"Fine, I guess." Kagome murmured, sipping the beverage as the two messengers took seats across from her on the couch. The raven lowered onto the second couch. "I have seven years."

"They must really trust you to do a good job," Kohaku shook his head, brown eyes narrowed. "Because that's the shortest amount of time I've ever seen someone have."

"You've seen this before?"

"Yes. My life span got screwed up when I mated with those two." He pointed to the grinning females, while tugging down the neck of his shirt, exposing a snowflake and a feather.


End file.
